


Whalebone Arch

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Driving, Holidays, M/M, Minor arguments, Motorways, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: A road trip, a first holiday, falling in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394383
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Whalebone Arch

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drarry microfic, prompt Road Trip.

Harry was doing fine up until he took a right onto Gillygate, but then the traffic thinned and road signs started to flicker past too fast, and in the seat beside him Draco was already leaning against the window with his eyes closed, and Harry nearly missed the next turn while sneaking a look at the clean curve of Draco’s Adam’s apple.  


Neither of them had slept much the night before—the room in the B&B was a bit small and hot, especially when Harry had Draco spread sweating across the economical double bed—and breakfast had been tense, when the nice woman at the next table had asked Draco if his boyfriend would like some tea, and Draco had blushed and said, “He’s not… we’re not…”  


Though he _was_ , Harry thought resentfully, and they _were_ , not that anyone could have imagined anything else from looking at them; Draco with an unhealed bruise under his jawline, and Harry pulling his chair out for him, and the two of them with eyes only for each other.  


“Why do you have to do that?” Harry had asked quietly, but Draco had kept his eyes on his plate of anaemic bacon and floppy-looking scrambled egg, so instead of talking, Harry read the back of the mini Cornflakes box furiously, and refilled his own tiny orange juice glass three times, just out of spite.  


Harry felt better once they were on the road, with the radio on low and the great grey opening sky ahead of them, but his eyes were scratchy and he missed their exit on the first big roundabout, and while they went round again Draco laughed infuriatingly without even opening his eyes, so Harry turned the music up and sang along all the way to Pickering.  


When they pulled into the petrol station, Draco’s eyes lit up at the sight of the Costa Coffee sign, and he looked pink and refreshed like he always did after a good nap. Harry was still itchy with tiredness, and he slammed the door a bit too hard when they got out of the car.  


“These tyres are a bit soft,” Draco said, kicking one, and Harry said meanly, “Two months ago you didn’t even know what tyres _were_ ,” which was true, but Draco turned and walked off into the services without him, and left him to browse the sandwich selection by himself, which he knew Harry hated.  


He had four different sandwiches in his hands when Draco finally came back and hooked his chin over Harry’s shoulder. He smelled of smoke and peppermint and lemony public toilet soap.  


“Have you lost the plot entirely?” he enquired, and he efficiently plucked the two worst sandwiches from Harry and put them back on the shelf. “What kind of monster puts coleslaw in a sandwich?”  


The smell of coffee was rich and warm in the air.  


“Are you still not talking to me?” Draco steered Harry towards the crisps. “Do I have to suck you off in the loo to cheer you up?”  


Harry laughed despite himself, which was so obviously what Draco had wanted that he felt a bit annoyed all over again, and he started to say, “This place…”  


It’s not very sexy, was what he was thinking, but he looked at Draco, smiling his sweet crooked smile, with an armful of Monster Munch, wearing Harry’s black jeans, and he knew he didn’t care where they were.  


“When we get there,” Draco said, “we’re going to park the car and we’re going straight to the 199 Steps. And when we’ve climbed them, we’re going to look out at the sea and you’re going to remember why we decided to do this in the first place. And then I’m getting a Mr Whippy from the van.”  


“You’re talking as if you know the place,” Harry said, balancing the coffee cups so Draco wouldn’t be able to see whatever awful thing his face was doing. “You’ve only read about it on Tripadvisor.”  


Draco shrugged and headed towards the tills.  


“I remember why we’re doing this,” Harry called after him, and though he didn’t say _it’s because I love you_ , it was all there in the low growl of the coffee machine, and the hum of not-so-distant traffic, and the anticipation of the whip of a sea wind.


End file.
